1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel oxime ether derivatives of certain bicyclo[3.2.0]heptan-6-ones and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters thereof, their use in treating cardiovascular disorders, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and methods of preparing such compounds.